


SPAMANO ONE SHOT (HETALIA)

by FreckleFrackleMarcoLove



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AHHHAHha, ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, Hetalia, M/M, ONE SHOT I SUCK AT WRITING, Original Character(s), Romano Vargas - Freeform, South Italy - Freeform, Spain, fandoms - Freeform, i cant tag for shit, otp, please let me know if there is errors, wine involved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckleFrackleMarcoLove/pseuds/FreckleFrackleMarcoLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Spain has Romano over<br/>Romano is cute when drunk<br/>Notes at end<br/>please enjoy<br/>first time i ever post something</p>
            </blockquote>





	SPAMANO ONE SHOT (HETALIA)

“So for dinner I was thinking about making some tacos or something. What to you think Roma?” said Spain, looking at the Italian who was sitting in a chair across from him “Do whatever you want. I dont care what you make” Romano said, trying not to look at Spain. As the spaniard got up heading  to the kitchen, Romano remained in his seat.

“What would you like to drink Roma? Wine or something?”

“Si~ Wine is fine” Romano said softly but quickly. Spain grabbed a wine glass for Romano and poured wine into the glass, giving it to him. “Grazie~” Roma said awkwardly. He felt awkward just sitting there. Thoughts raced through his mind, flashbacking to times of when he was little being with spain. He shook his head and took a big gulp of wine, going back to his usual grumpy self.

“Hey Roma, Could you help me in here?”he asked while pulling out a cutting board.

The italian sighed and got up, walking over to the kitchen, setting his wine on the table.

“Si~ What do you want me to do” Romano said with a grumpy voice, crossing his arms.

“Well, If you could  cut the lettuce and tomatoes for me that would be nice.” Spain said cheerfully looking at him. Romano looked at him and looked away quickly. “Okay you bastard! Ill help, just stop looking at me like that!”  Spain handed Romano the tomatoes, lettuce and the cutting knife while he went and cooked the ground beef. Meanwhile Romano started to cut at a slow pace then picked up his pace. Spain watched Romano as if he knew something was going to happen. He looked  at Romano for a good long time, watching him quickly cut away. In his mind he was thinking of how cute Romano looked when he did things. All of a sudden Spain blinked from hearing Romano yelp.

   “FUCK!!” shouted Romano, as he dropped the knife and whipped back his hand looked. “Roma?! Are you okay?” asked Spain, quickly walking to give the Italian some aid. “Its just a damn cut! Im fine!” he said showing Spain his finger. “SEE!?” Spain grabbed Romano’s hand and examined as if he was a pro at first aid.

“Roma, You should be more careful.” Spain said softly. He pulled Romano’s cut finger by his mouth and licked the blood away. Blushing, Romano looked away as quick as he could. He could tell it was going to be a long night   


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> **WOW  
> Okay So I wrote this a long time ago and i mean i never had the guts to post it after i finished. So here is my one shot Im sure its boring and stuff and i suck at writing.  
> Thank you for reading!!**


End file.
